Lo hago por amor
by SonrieBitch
Summary: Freddie cuenta cómo fue que asesinó a Sam por no satisfacerlo. One-Shoot.


**Hola, bueno, éste es un one-shoot, espero no asustarlos o algo. No quiero que se traumen. Leá****nlo bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Disfruten.**

Freddie POV.

Sam era mi novia, la más dulce chica que pueda existir, algo agresiva pero aún así la amaba. No era como cualquier otra: su presencia atrapaba a más de uno. Teníamos tiempo juntos, casi dos años a su lado. Pasábamos el rato acudiendo a lugares entretenidos: museos, cines, zoológicos, teatros, todo era normal en nuestra vida.

Estudiábamos en el mismo campus, por lo que sobra decir que la veía todos los días, incluso teníamos clases de medicina juntos. Con dos años por cumplir, era más que bien recibido en su casa por su familia; había días en que por la universidad me iba a su casa a dormir y me sentía como en la mía.

Como podrás darte cuenta, todo era normal. Pero hay algo que puede hacerte perder la razón, algo que toda persona en determinado momento necesita, y que si no lo obtienes cuando quieres, causa serios problemas. Me refiero al sexo.

Nunca lo había hecho con mi novia, pues ella aún era virgen y según lo platicamos, quería llegar al matrimonio. Pero seamos sinceros, esa forma de pensar era egoísta; ¿qué había sobre mí? Yo también tenía necesidades, quería expresar el mayor sentimiento de amor entre una pareja, pero ella no lo veía así. Vaya decepción.

No podía dejar de pensar en mis amigos y lo felices que eran, pues ellos tenían una vida sexual activa, mientras que yo tenía que recurrir a la autosatisfacción, era el colmo. Cada día un sentimiento se desataba dentro de mí, eran unas ganas inmensas de poseer a Sam, de hacerla mía y desquitar la furia que crecía en mí por no poder llevarla a la cama.

Entonces comenzé a idear un plan, si ella no quería entregarme su virginidad, tendría que quitársela a costa de lo que fuera. Estaba desquiciado por hacerla mía, y mi desenfreno no lo podía controlar, ya no pensaba con razón y sólo tenía una idea en la mente: violarla.

Dentro de mi incontrolable deseo de satisfacer mi más bajo instinto, pensé con claridad lo que sucedería después; era obvio que me denunciaría, pues novio o no, la habría mancillado. No podía dejar que eso pasara, no cuando uno tiene una vida por delante, un futuro prometedor. Mi vida no podía terminar tras una prisión, y aunque evadiera la justicia, habría una mancha en mi historial, poniendo en riesgo mi carrera. Así que debía deshacerme de ella después de someterla a mí. La extrañaría, pero bueno, fue su culpa por no darme lo que me ansiaba de ella desde hace tiempo.

Fue algo simple, no necesité de mucho más que de una cuerda y una mente torcida que clamaba por sentir toda esa euforia durante el sexo. Como cada viernes mi casa estaría sola debido a que mi madre, una enfermera respetable y con un poco de renombre, trabajaba por las noches. La invité a quedarse en mi casa, no era nada extraño que se quedara conmigo dichos días.

Llegamos poco después de las 10p.m. Estábamos cansados, había sido un día agotador. No podía dejar de pensar en que por fin sería mía, y eso me devolvía el ánimo y las fuerzas.

Se recostó en mi cama y yo tras de ella. Siendo cualquier otro día, le daría un beso de despedida y me iría a otra habitación; pero éste sería diferente. La abracé y besé su cuello, estaba cansada pero reaccionó a mi gestó y me dio un beso. Tocaba su cuerpo con desesperación, lo cual notó y pidió que fuera más lento.

Para ese entonces mi mente se había ido, y dentro de la poca cordura que tenía comencé a desarrolar mi plan.

-Juguemos un poco. -le dije.

-¿A qué quieres jugar? -me contestó.

-Yo te ataré con esta cuerda y fingiré que te secuestro -mencioné un gestó de juego.

-Sí, está bien. -devolvió ella.

Todo iba perfectamente, la amarré las manos por detrás y los pies, y cubrí sus ojos y también su boca con un pañuelo. Besé su mejilla, y le dije:

-Basta del juego.

Se rió. Le quité el pañuelo de los ojos y desamarré sus pies, ya que para lo que seguía necesitaba que sus piernas pudiesen abrirse. Me lancé sobre ella y comencé a besarla con locura, sin miramientos, la tocaba y la mordía por todos lados, su mirada era de confusión. Me despojé de mis ropas y quedó a la vista mi gran erección. Sonreí maliciosamente, y le dije:

Se soltó a llorar, pero no eso no me importaba, nadie la escucharía. Me le abalancé encima y le quité su blusa; de verdad que lo disfrutaba, cada momento, cada instante era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Mordí sus senos con tal fuerza que los hice sangrar, la besaba en el cuello y mis palmas recorrían su cuerpo con furía. Le rompí el pantalón, me sentía una bestía. A pesar de ser mi novia, tuve que golpearla en la cara, ya que sus gritos, o audibles para los demás, eran incómodos para mí. Cuando le arraqué el pantalón metí mi cabeza entre sus piernas, su olor, era un olor exquisito: olor a pureza y virginidad.

No pude esperar más, quité su panty y de un sólo golpe la penetré. Ella soltó un grito ahogado. Yo, por mi parte, estaba extasiado, sentir mi pene dentro de ella era magnifico; saber que fui el primero en estar dentro de ella, de hacerla mujer alzó mi ego, y durante un momento estuve sólo sintiendo toda su virginidad desvanecerse. La tomé por los senos y la embestí con furía, cada vez más rápido y eufórico.

Después de un rato eyaculé dentro de ella, terminando así mi cometido. Pero era sólo una parte. Me levaté, le di un beso y me metí a bañar. Sabía que no iría a ningún lado, estaba muy débil y en estado de shock.

Salí de la regadera, me vestí y me dirigí al garaje por un serrucho. Me pasaría la noche cortando el cuerpo de mi novia, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía que ser precavido y cauteloso. Regresé a la habitación, ella seguía ahí, llorando con mucha pena. Al verme entrar con el serrucho en la mano su mirada cambió, era una mirada de pánico y temor. Le dije una vez más:

-Lo hago por amor...

Se soltó a llorar nuevamente haciendo movimientos de que no lo hiciera, pues sabía lo que seguía para ella. Se veía tan tierna suplicando por su vida. La arrastré hacia el baño y ahí le dí el último beso con vida; después le corté la cabeza. En clase de medicina usamos material especializado para hacer amputaciones, de haber sabido que con el serrucho sería un salpicadero de sangre no me hubiera puesto mis mejores jeans.

Tras dos horas cortando el cuerpo, limpié todo y drené las partes en la tina del baño de mi mamá. Metí todo en una bolsa negra, salvo una parte de ella. Salí en mi carro con mi novia en la cajuela y me dispuse a ir hacia el canal de desagüe de la cuidad, lugar donde arrojé la bolsa. A lo lejos ví cómo se perdía y le mandé un beso antes de que desapareciera.

Como era de esperarse, días después, su familia me llamó para preguntar en dónde estaba ella, a lo cual preocupadamente dije que no sabía, y salí a buscarla acompañado de su madre. La policía comenzó la búsqueda, y yo no podía hacer más que mostrarme deshecho ante la situación. Tras un mes, encontraron la bolsa con los restos de Sam. Su familia estaba desvastada, triste y confundida, ¿cómo alguien podía hacer semejante barbaridad? Debido a que no tuve problemas con mi novia y que era visto como una persona de bien, no fui sospechoso de la investigación. Me aseguré de no dejar ningún rastro que me involucrara.

Salvo cierta parte que se encuentra escondida, bastante bien escondida en mi alcoba.

Si algún día tengo que desahogarme ya no recurro a la autosatisfacción, saco la vagina de Sam y me dispongo a disfrutar.

Las personas normales lo llamarían locura, yo le llamo satisfacción, ¿y saben?, todo lo hago por amor.

**¿Qué les pareció éste one-shoot? Dejen sus reviews, por favor.**


End file.
